creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief Introduction to the Multiverse
'The Multiverse' "If everyone truly realized how big the world we live in is... perhaps we would never want to leave our homes anymore." —Prof. Miles Lysanis, astrophysicist, University of Temanur, Colthin, Yurako System, Universe G114-7D The Multiverse is vast. It is the collective of all the known Universes comprising the untold billions of races that inhabit their respective Universes. While this would mean that the Multiverse is highly populated (a Technolord inter-Universal survey has estimated an approximate 900 centrillion people - perhaps even more if one includes undiscovered races from other unknown Universes, as well as those Universes whose races do not know of the existence of other Universes) not many of these races know of the existence of other Universes, usually because of their limited knowledge or technological capacity in space travel. No one can truly explain how the Multiverse was formed. Proponents of the original "Big Bang" concept believe that the Multiverse was created in a similar fashion - that is, a rapid expansion of space. Other theories have also begun to develop, though not necessarily being that of science, including "being the creation of celestial beings". (Collins, 2170 UE-233RE4) 'The Technolords and the Great Races' The Technolords, commonly referred to as the Masters of All Technology, were the first species to inhabit the fledgling Multiverse, that is on their homeworld of Tecclaris in the Athanar System, Ornissa Universe. According to the remaining data-tomes found in their Grand Archives (many of them lost during the Age of Chaos) the primogenitor of the Technolords was born while Tecclaris was still a barren, volcanic rock in its infancy. After meeting with the Omnissiah - the Machine God, and the patron deity of the Technolords - and receiving his first mandate, the First King, as knighted by the Omnissiah, charted the breadth of the world in a month, and soon began to create the rest of his race using rocks and clay, and imbuing them with life through enchanted gems given to him by the Omnissiah. In the million years that followed, the Technolords made untold leaps into science and technology under the wisdom of the First King and with the direction of the Omnissiah. Even till now, no other race can ever hope to achieve such rapid technological growth the way the Technolords did. While the first of the Great Races began as simple organisms, ready to take their first step into evolution, the Technolords had already discovered the means of faster-than-light travel. The Great Races were the first few species that were created many thousands of years after the birth of the Technolords. These races are characterized by possessing formidable psychic powers and for the defining role they would play in the later years leading up to the Age of Chaos. Among the most prominent Great Races include: *The Strangarian (may have possible connections to the Forerunner and all other similar humanoid species that may or may not be the predecessors of Humanity) *'The Mirakhys' (the second oldest race in the Multiverse, now known as the Sykharim, following the events of the Age of Chaos) *'The Gorin'thalas' (rival race to Humanity; was wiped out during the Great Purging SME - survived by their successors, the Pythraeneons) *'The Nakraynal' (one of the most well-known psychic races; was utterly annihilated by the Sykharim during the Age of Chaos) *'The Mioni' (another of the Multiverse's greatest psychic races; once enemies of the Strangarian) *'The Tyrgholl' (equal counterparts of the Mioni and the Nakraynal; share similar concepts to the Protoss race) Category:The Multiverse 'Timelines in Separate Universes' Due to the vast distances that separate Universes from each other, each race has developed its own form of timekeeping based on their race's history. Following the first biannual Convention of Unified Races of the Multiverse held by the Technolords, most of the Great Races have agreed upon a standard timeline convention following the Technolord timeline. This standard has been formally adopted by most of the races of Order, and marks the birth of the Technolords as 0 SME. (Standard Multiversal Era) Local stardates are also maintained, and are identified by the denomination UE (Universal Era), followed by the Universal code. For example, in the citation above, the local stardate would be UE-233RE4, in which it refers to the year in Universe 233RE4. 'A Brief Chronology of Eras' *The Birth of Life: creation of the Multiverse; rise of the Technolords *Rise of the Great Races: the Great Races are born; spread of Technolord influence to other Universes *Age of Reason: a time of intellectual and spiritual growth and understanding; the first Convention of Unified Races of the Multiverse is held *Age of Knowledge: an extension of the Age of Reason: the Techolords share their wisdom with the Great Races *The First Wars: the first battles between, among others, the Strangarian and the Gorin'thalas *The Age of Darkness: the spread of Disorder and its taint; revolutions and civil war spreads like fire across the Multiverse as systems sought to consume each other *The Age of Chaos: all-out war between Order and Disorder; races rise and fall like the tides - disaster is narrowly averted thanks to heroes like Lord Dronos *The Reconstruction Era: rebuilding a broken Multiverse; few sporadic conflicts are fought in between *The Long Peace: a few thousand years of prosperous growth for the forces of Order *The Second Age of Chaos: the forces of Disorder return to sow dissent and havoc *The Second Age of Darkness: a time of relative unease, as the forces of Disorder continue to stake their claim upon the entire known Multiverse 'A Multiverse at War' Ever since the taint of evil corrupted many of the known races to evil, the history of the Multiverse has been written in blood. As the forces of Disorder continue to run rampant across the Multiverse, the forces of Order are hard-pressed in maintaining peace across the multitude of Universes. For every conflict won there are battles lost - a seemingly unending cycle of Pyrrhic victories on both ends. Even with the support of the mighty Technolords, Order has had a hard time pushing the tides of darkness back. Rumor now has it that the Dark Teknolords - those Technolords who were corrupted from learning the forbidden arts of technology - have escaped from their astral prison, and are secretly plotting their revenge against their former brothers. Category:Order & Disorder Category:History Category:The Multiverse